Lily and James: Midnight Fever
by Bambi prongslette
Summary: Basically what happened to Lily and James between the time of their marriage to their deaths. Some flashbacks. Character deaths towards end. love, loss, betrayal. The Marauders and Lily with some Order of the Phoenix folks.
1. Magic Night Bliss

Lily and James; Midnight fever

Chapter one: that faithful night

Lily Evans looked into the mirror before her and smiled. She looked exactly like she would have always imagined as a child. Her wild amber colored hair was curled and pulled back so that half of it was up, and half down. And the gown, it was perfect. It was white and simple, yet it cascaded down her body making her look like an angel. As she waited for the return of Alice Longbottom, she started thinking about James. And why she and he were here.

*******************************************************************************

_Lily and James were at James' house and it was around midnight on Christmas eve. The place was decorated beautiful, there were candles everywhere, even his ratty old couch looked magical. They were both on the couch snogging. James pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead against hers._

"_I love you Lily." He breathed_

"_I love you too, James." _

"_Lily" was all he said after that and he gazed into her eyes, as if he was waiting for her approval. She gave a small nod of her head, as if to say, "yes?". And then James Potter dropped down on one knee, _

"_Lillian Evans," he said watching her eyes get big, "will you marry me?"_

_She didn't waste a split second before her lips burst into a dazzling smile, and she threw her arms around his neck. _

"_Yes." It was only one word, yet that word had meant the world to her and to James, it was the word that was about to make her, Mrs. James Potter._

_********************************************************************_

Lily was still smiling, even as the memory faded. She didn't care about Voldemort or the Order right now, at the moment, her world was perfect. She and James had planned a small, but respectable wedding, with just family and close friends invited. They did not want to risk anything with Voldemort; he could not know they were married. After the wedding, they were going to the Caribbean, on their honeymoon, for a week. When they got back, their new house would be all set, with Moony, Padfoot, and Wormtail as its secret keepers. It was James, of course, who insisted on picking all three Maurders. Sirus, in addition, was James's best man, where as Remus was going to walk Lily down the aisle. It was because Remus had been the first of the Maurders to befriend Lily, (if you count Lily and James as a friendship) and lily's parents' died the year after she had graduated from Hogwarts. It was originally going to be James' father, but he was too ill to come to the wedding. Alice had just left to find Remus, for it was nearly time for her to walk down the aisle. Butterflies jittered in Lily's stomach and she wondered if James was feeling the same.

"Stop fidgeting, mate, you'll be fine. She loves you, you know." Sirus Black was unsuccessfully trying to get his best friend to calm down; it was downright ridiculous.

James Potter was at a loss for words; "I- uh ….well I guess…..yeah."

Sirus chuckled at him, "James? James, mate, your tie's upside down."

"Huh? Oh wha-? Yeah." He was in a daze.

"Hello? Earth to prongs?" Sirus waved his hand in front of James' face.

Just then Alice walked in. "Remus, could you-"she paused mid-sentence looking at James, "is he alright?"

"Nervous." grunted Siruis, who was desperately trying to fix James' tie. James smiled sheepishly. Alice eyed him doubtfully.

"He'll be fine." Of this, Remus was sure. "Shall we go and get lily, then?"

"Oh, "she blinked, "yes." She grabbed Remus' hand, and sped off down the hallway


	2. Newlyweds

A/N: hey guys I apologize to my two viewers (that's just sad) for the delay of updating I am going to try harder from now on to update sooner! There is a small skip from the wedding because I didn't feel like writing the wedding vows. Also I am going to try and have more flashbacks of their Hogwarts school days so here we go.

Lily and James: Midnight Fever

_Chapter 2; Newlyweds_

Lily and James's wedding was a hit. Remus had handed her off and James made a beautiful speech that she, of course, had saved for her memory box. They were currently on their way to the after party, which Lily was a bit nervous about finding out its location; Alice had let it slip that it was Sirius's job to plan the party.

"Lils, you ready?" James looked at her expectant and she suddenly realized that they were in front of the fireplace.

"Ready as I'll ever be." she mumbled as she stepped onto the bricks.

James laughed, "Don't worry, Sirius wouldn't dare mess this up. He's scared of what you would do to him….. of what you _could _do to him." James smirked.

Lily smiled now, too. "He _should_ be." she grumbled, "bloody dog."

James laughter echoed as the unnatural green flames engulfed them and the next instant she found herself stepping out of an elegant, white marble fireplace, even grander than the one at the Potter's mansion.

"Wow." she breathed.

"Bloody _brilliant_ dog!" James's exuberant laughter boomed through the chamber and the tinkling laugh of Lily Evans- now Potter- chimed in as none other than Sirius Black poked his head through one of the giant, golden hinged doors.

"Prongs mate! Everybody's waiting for you and the missus. Come on!" Sirius barked. James took Lily's arm and led her through the giant door Sirius had just disappeared through.

"Merlin Sirius!"

"This is bloody brilliant Padfoot!!"

The room was dimly lit by several large chandeliers, which Lily was sure were made with real diamonds. There was a large dance floor, made up of a different material than the white marble flooring, and twenty or so round tables with chairs that had the name of the guest printed on the back. The table cloths were a simple, pale blue color that looked very pretty in the dim lighting. As Lily kept looking around the room, she saw things like white, pale blue, and silver balloons tied to tables with closed dishes on them, a giant stereo system, complete with a DJ, a bar, and (she almost laughed out loud) two very fancy and flashy looking chairs at the front of the room with writing that said _Mr._ and _Mrs._

"Sirius! How much did this cost?" Sirius just laughed as Lily gaped at him.

"Don't worry about Lily-bell," he assured her, "It was nothing. You and James are my best friends."

"Hey!" Remus walked over with a gift in his hand. Sirius just laughed and put his arm around Remus.

"So what do you think, Lily-bell? Prongs?" He asked.

Lily was first to answer, "It's absolutely brilliant, of course! How on earth did _you_ of all people get a place like_ this_?"

"It's all about who you know Lily darling." he answered lazily.

She smirked, "Oh really? And who is it that you know so well Sirius, that would be able to get you a place like this?"

Sirius pursed his lips for a moment before responding, "James's parents." Lily laughed along with everyone else in the room. It was Alice who broke it off.

"Alright, Alright. Yes, Sirius did a good job and wasn't a moron, for once. Can we get on with it people? This is supposed to be a party!"

"Agreed. Where's the fire whiskey?" James laughed and Lily rolled her eyes at Sirius being Sirius.

"Come on you two," Alice said to Lily and James, "Go get up on that dance floor and I'll play a song for the bride and groom to dance to." she winked at them and left.

Lily smiled as they made their way onto the dance floor, "Lily Potter. I like the sound of that."

James smiled and pecked her on the lips. "Me too. A whole lot." He grinned his goofy James grin and Lily giggled. The music started up and Lily recognized it at once as her and James's song. She smiled up at him, making a mental note to thank Alice, she knew me as well as I knew myself. James took her hand and spun her around.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Potter?" He asked smoothly.

Lily scrunched up her nose. "Mrs. Potter? That makes me sound like your mom." she giggled.

He smiled, a little. "Fine, Ms. Lily Evans-Potter, will you _please_ dance with me?"

"Of course."

They party was a hit; almost everyone there was surprised at the fact considering that Sirius planed the whole thing. This had caused him to pout quite a bit, but he looked exceptionally happy now, as he was sitting at the bar, making jokes and surround by several attractive women. Lily and James were still on the dance floor, having hardly left since the first song, with the exception of eating and a bathroom trip for lily. Lily had changed into a knee-length flowing white gown with a blue ribbon tied around her waist. Her hair was entirely pinned up in an elegant messy bun.

"Have I told you that you were beautiful yet tonight?" James whispered in her ear.

"Several times, yes." She whispered back and then kissed him.

He broke of the kiss after a moment and said, "Just checking," and grinned cheekily.

She grinned back; "Thank you, that's very kind of you." she leaned in to kiss him again but of course Sirius had to pick this moment to come stumbling over, wine goblet in hand.

"Bloody hell Padfoot, how many drinks did you have?"

Sirius ignored James's comment; "Good to see you too newlyweds. Now, it's time for the best man to make his speech." He said the last part loud enough so everyone could hear and they all turned towards him. Lily groaned inwardly hoping strongly that he had not had _too_ much wine. "There comes a day in every man's life when he does something stupid to impress a really pretty woman," he paused for a moment, "And for my friend James, my best friend James, the one who took me into his home when my own home wasn't mine to live in anymore, the one who always sat next to me in detention saying 'damn we screwed up!', like a true friend should. While For James, this day was every day of the year from the first day of second year to the last day of our sixth year when she finally said yes to shut him up." there was dribbles of laughter throughout the room."Lily," He said turning to her, "He saw her once and never took his eyes off her; he never stopped trying for her. At the time, we thought he was a moron, but when I see them together now, I know that there could not be two people more right for each other in this world." He lifted his goblet up; "To James and Lily; may they always have each other." everyone lifted their goblets up and mimicked him. Lily was crying by the end of his speech and she ran over to Sirius and hugged him.

"_Thank you_, Sirius." She said through her tears.

He smiled at her, "Any time Lily-bell. Now," He said as James joined them and thanked his best friend," Here is your transportation you two, good luck!" He handed them a broomstick. Lily looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Sirius we don't know where the honeymoon spot is- that's the whole point of the surprise."

"Right you are Lily-bell, but fret not, for the broom is charmed and will take you where you need to go. Here's your luggage," he added taking two shrinking suitcases out of his pockets, "And have a safe trip."

"Thanks mate." James said, and he kicked off from the ground, with Lily's arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

"And they're off."

Did you like it? Sorry it took so long and there weren't any flashbacks, but I couldn't think of any to fit with the wedding so I am thinking of doing 2 next chapter. Please read and review!


End file.
